1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for replacing a battery in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals such as smart phones and tablet PCs provide many useful functions to users through a variety of applications. Therefore, the portable terminals have evolved to provide various types of services and information beyond the traditional voice communication service.
Along with the diversification of functions in portable terminals, users manipulate their portable terminals more which in turn cause an increase in battery power consumption. Accordingly, the users frequently have to replace the batteries.
To replace a battery, a user must turn off his or her portable terminal. However, the power-off of the portable terminal results in termination of all on-going services in the portable terminal.